On The Wings Of An Angel
by Mika Ride 2
Summary: Conis. She is an outcast in her home of Skypeia. Everyone hates her and sees her as a threat. Then, the crew with a boy in the straw hat stops by, changing everything. Can Conis gain her town's trust again, and also win the heart of a certain swirly browed cook? Courtesy of DarkMystery1 this was all his idea. XD thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone! This is a special request strory, a reader of mine came up with the amazing idea to ship Sanji and Conis from the Skypeia arc! After lots of research, I am happy to present, "On the Wings of an Angel" ! Enjoy!**

* * *

I am a criminal where I live. I'm hated in my own home. I step outside, I'm being pummeled half to death by the villagers. I'm being punished for my crime. All I have to keep me company is my pet cloud fox, Su. But I'm afraid I'll have to give him away in order to protect her. I sat on a rock by the shore of the beach. I strummed on my harp, seeing that that was the only real peace I could find. I closed my eyes, resting my head on my knees.

"Su? Su, suu?" I looked up in surprise, as Su jumped in my lap, cuddling against my chest. I smiled sadly, petting Su's furry little head. Hopefully, one day, I'd be able to find solace in this mess.

* * *

"Sanji-Kun!" Keneda called out to her best friend. Sanji turned his attention from Nami to the white haired girl sprint towards him, her long pigtails streaming behind her. She held out a cake like pastry to him, grinning. "I made this for you, Sanji-Kun!" she said happily. Robin chuckled in the background. Keneda was always making Sanji a treat for him to try out. Robin told him it was because Keneda had a big crush on Sanji, but he just shook it off as just a phase. Sanji politely took the pastry, looked like a crepe, or something. He took a bite, and as usual, it was really good. Ken was always so good at making baked goods like this, ever since he'd known her from their time at Baratie. Sanji smiled, giving her a thumbs up. Keneda's eyes lit up. "Thank you, Sanji-Kun! Robin-Chan! Nami-San! Would you like some, too?"

Keneda ran off to the girls, offering the crepe.

"Hey, guys!" Luffy yelled out to the crew. "You hear that?! Music!" _Music? What's he talking about?_ Suddenly, the ship jerked violently forward, causing Sanji, Keneda, Nami, and Robin to fall over on top of each other, of course, Sanji was basically in heaven, sandwiched between Nami and Robin. "What the hell was that?!" Zoro called out. Nami and Robin got off of Sanji, running down to the main part of the ship to where Luffy was. Sanji helped Keneda up, walking her down the steps. "Whoa," Nami breathed, Sanji understood her awe. Before them was a gigantic gate, reading "Heavens Gate" It was beautiful, almost like they actually died and went to heaven. Sanji hoped they hadn't though.

"Hey! Who're you?" Sanji looked up, seeing an elderly woman standing by the gate. Keneda, always the genius when it came to people she just met, jumped over the edge of the ship, running up to the lady. "Hey! Ken, get back here-"

"Hello!" Keneda said, holding out her hand to shake. The woman looked at her like she was an alien. The woman moved Keneda's hand away. "My name is Amazon. I'm the gatekeeper here for Skypeia. What's your business here? Not that I care." Luffy then followed Keneda's suit, jumping down to meet the old lady, as did Zoro, Nami and Robin. Sanji picked up Chopper and jumped down as well. "My name's Monkey D. Luffy!" The captain said, grinning big. "I'm going to be the king of the pirates in the future!" The old woman snorted, as if amused at Luffy's introduction. She reached back behind her, grabbing a small camera. Sanji raised his eyebrow. "What's that fo-"

_Flash!_

The Strawhats jumped up, shocked. The woman took the picture out the camera, shook it, and handed it to Luffy. The crew leaned in to see. Sanji's mouth just happened to be half opened at that moment. Luffy had his eyes crossed, Ken had her trademark blank expression, Nami and Robin were frowning in confusion, Chopper hid his face against Sanji's chest, and Zoro was yawning. "I've seen better." The woman said. "Now, how many do you have in your party?" The woman asked, looking around them. Luffy turned to the crew. "Guys! Sound off!"

"Keneda!"

"Chopper!"

"*Yawn* Zoro"

"Nami."

"Robin!"

"Sanji."

"and me! Luffy! That's seven!"

Amazon nodded in understanding. "Alright. That'll be 7,000,000,000 extol, then." The crew gave out a collective "Whaaaa?!" Nami stepped forward, hands on her hips. "Hang on, a second! Why does it cost so much?! Newcomers have to pay three life fortunes just to visit?!"

"You don't have to." Amazon shrugged. The Strawhats looked at each other in shock. "Wait, what?" Nami asked. Amazon shrugged again, opening the gate for the crew to come right in. They all hesitated for a moment, but Luffy, the lifelong enthusiast, bounded through the gate. "Come on, everyone! Whatcha scared of?!"

* * *

**Thanks for tuning in to the first chapter! We'll get more Conis next chapter. I hoe you guys enjoyed it! XD please review and I'll continue into more!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys! Sorry for the long wait! I just had to do some extra research. But now that I have the stuff I need, we can get started! ^.^**

* * *

"Su?" Conis asked, looking down at her pet. "Do you see something?" Su ran off towards the distance. Conis was surprised at Su's sudden departure. "Su! Hey!" Conis began to run after her cloud fox. "Su, get back here!" Su didn't seem to be listening, she just ran faster. Conis then let out a burst of speed, dashing after Su. _hopefully I'll catch her now! _

"Whoa, whoa!" Conis looked up in surprise. Suddenly, a man came into her view, and she didn't have time to stop. She cried out as she barreled into him full force. The man fell down hard on his back, and Conis then fell on his chest. Conis quickly looked up to see who she had run into. Conis found herself looking into the eyes- or most correctly, eye- of a young man with blond hair and a distinctive curly eyebrow. The look on his face was shocked, almost frozen. "S-sorry, sir...I-I wasn't..." With a smile, the man stood up, taking Conis's hand, helping her up. "Oh, don't be sorry, my dear! Being rammed into by a rare beauty such as yourself is nothing but an honor." Conis felt herself blush a little. She never had anyone call her a beauty. This guy was really sweet.

"Sanji-Kun!" A young girl's voice called out. The man turned his head to see a white haired girl waving to the man, running towards him. The girl ran towards the man. She came over and hugged him around the waist. "Hi, Sanji-Kun!" She said cheerily. The man who Conis guessed was named "Sanji," smiled down at her, patting her head. "Your name...is Sanji?" Conis asked him. He looked up at her, giving her a smile. "Yeah, that's me." He looked so bashful and shy, it was really cute. The white-haired girl looked up at Conis in wonder. She pulled away from Sanji and smiled. "My name is Keneda! It's nice to meet you!" Keneda held out her hand to shake with Conis. Conis took Keneda's small white hand and shook gently. "My name is Conis." She said. Keneda tilted her head in curiosity. She pointed a finger at Conis's back. "Are you an angel, Conis-Chan?" Sanji pushed Keneda's hand down. "Don't point, Ken." He whispered sharply. Conis grinned timidly. "Oh, it's okay. The wings are mostly decoration."

"Sanji! Keneda! Where are you?" The two turned to see some more people running towards them. "Who're they?" She asked, slightly Tense. Keneda smiled brightly. "Oh, don't worry! It's just our friends!" Keneda waved to her friends. About six people stopped by them. The boy with the straw hat stopped to look at Conis. He grinned big. "Hi! I'm Luffy!" He said. After a few moments, Conis got acquainted with the Strawhat pirates, Usopp, Luffy, Zoro, Robin, Nami, and Chopper. Conis gave a little curtsy. "It is very nice to meet you all. My name is Conis. Welcome to Skypeia. How did you get here?"

"We rode up a cloud!" Luffy said excitedly.

"And then we went through a pretty gate!" Keneda said, holding Chopper in her arms.

"Then a strange old woman let us in. Said we had to pay quite a few beris to get in." Robin informed.

"But strangely enough," Usopp said. "She just let us through!"

Conis smiled. "Oh, don't mind Amazon. She's very careless."

Sanji nodded in understanding. "Hey, Conis, where exactly are we?" Conis grinned and gestured all around her. "You're now in Angel Beach! Isn't it beautiful?" Keneda nodded enthusiastically. "It's like we're in heaven!" She said, spinning around in glee.

"COMING THROUGH!" Everyone jumped up and turned behind them. A man on some sort of propelling device came hurtling towards the shore. "Look out!" Conis cried, pulling Keneda and Sanji out of the way. The rest scurried to the side,dodging the man who had shot out the water, and crashed into a tree. Conis ran to the man, helping him up. "Are you okay, Papa?" The man rubbed his sore head. "Oh yes, Conis, dear, I'm fine." the Strawhats ran to the man who crashed. Sanji knelt down to meet the man's face. "Who're you?" Sanji asked. Conis felt herself blush at the concern Sanji was showing. It was so sweet. "My name is Pagaya. I'm Conis's father." The man got up and began to set his water machine upright. "I don't think I've seen you all before, welcome to Angel Beach!"

Keneda looked down at the machine that Pagaya crashed with. "What is that?" She asked. Pagaya grinned. "That, my dear, is called a waver. We used it to travel in these waters. As you can see, it's not the easiest thing to control." Nami stepped up to the waver. "Mind if I try?"

* * *

Pagaya began to show the pirates around the town, taking up the large spiral stairs. Nami had decided ride the waver around a bit. She was very good at riding it, a real pro. The crew rested in Conis's house. Sanji was in the kitchen with Pagaya, making everyone some dinner. Conis had stepped in when her father called her in to help. Sanji stood in front of an oven, placing some meat in it. He saw Conis, and grinned warmly at her. "Hey, Conis, glad you're here. Could you help me with this?" Conis blushed and nodded. She came next to him as he was cutting some peppers. He passed her a tomato and a knife. "Cut those for me, would you? Dice 'em?" Conis nodded and began cutting. She couldn't help but sneak sideways glances at him, admiring how quickly and adeptly he worked.

Suddenly, a pain shot through her hand. She jumped up and yelpEd, looking down at her index finger, some blood dripping on the counter. "Ow..." She sucked on her finger to stop its bleeding. Sanji placed his knife down, and turned to Conis. "You okay?!" He asked, a serious frown on his face. She nodded. "It's okay..." She said, slightly embarrassed. Sanji took her hand in his. Conis felt her face grow warm from his touch. He looked intently at her finger, and grinned after a few seconds. "It'll be okay. You just have to be really careful with a knife like that." he gave her one last smile, and returned back to his work, leaving Conis blushing like an idiot.

* * *

**Thanks for tuning in! Sorry again for the long wait, I'll be sure to write some more very soon!**


End file.
